Predators
Predators is a 2010 American science fiction action film directed by Nimrod Antal and starring Adrien Brody.thumb|300px|right PLOT Royce awakens from unconsciousness to find himself parachuting into an unfamiliar jungle. He meets several others who have arrived there in the same manner: Mexican drug cartel enforcer Cuchillo, Spetsnaz soldier Nikolai , Israel defensive force sniper Isabelle, Revolutunary united front officer Mombasa, death row inmate Stans, Yakuza enforcer Hanzo, and doctor Edwin. All are armed and lethal killers, with the exception of Edwin, though none know where they are or how they got there. The group follows Royce, who Isabelle suspects is a former black operations soldier turned mercenary. In the jungle they find empty cages, plants with a neurotoxic poison that Edwin collects on a scalpel, and a deceased United states special forces soldier. Arriving at higher ground they find themselves staring at an alien sky and realize that they are not on Earth. After the party is attacked by a pack of quadrupedal alien beasts, Royce deduces that the planet is some type of game preserve and that the humans are being hunted as game. Hearing Cuchillo's cries for help, they find his dead body being used as bait for a trap, his voice only being mimicked. They follow the quadrupeds' tracks to a hunting encampment and find a captive Predator. Three larger Predators attack, killing Mombasa, but the rest of the group escapes. Isabelle reveals that she has heard of these creatures before, from a report by the only survivor of a Special Forces team who encountered one in Guatemala in 1987 (referring to the events of Predator). The group next meets Noland, an air assault soldier who has survived on the planet for years by scavenging and hiding in an abandoned structure. He explains that the Predators sharpen their killing skills by collecting warriors and dangerous beasts from other worlds and bringing them to the planet to hunt. Noland also reveals that the Predators hunt in threes, and that there is a blood feud between the larger Predators and the smaller ones. Royce hopes that if the group can free the smaller Predator being held prisoner in the encampment, it might be able to take them home using the other Predators' spaceship. Noland attempts to murder the group during the night, but Royce uses an explosive to attract the Predators, who kill Noland. In the ensuing chase, Nikolai sacrifices himself to kill one of the Predators using an explosive, while Stans is killed by a second Predator. Hanzo duels the third Predator with a Katana, killing it at the cost of his own life. Edwin is injured by a trap as he, Royce, and Isabelle head for the encampment. When Isabelle refuses to abandon him, Royce leaves them both behind and they are caught by the remaining large Predator. Royce frees the smaller Predator and heads for the ship as the two Predators confront each other. The larger Predator kills its foe and then destroys the ship as it takes off. Meanwhile, Edwin paralyzes Isabelle with the neurotoxic poison on his scalpel and reveals that on Earth he was a psychopathic murderer, and feels that he fits in on this planet among the monsters. Royce appears, never having boarded the ship, and saves Isabelle by stabbing Edwin through the throat. Royce booby-traps Edwin's body with grenades, using him as bait to disorient the Predator. A fight ensues in which Royce successfully decapitates the Predator after being saved by a sniper shot from the recovering Isabelle. As Royce and Isabelle recover from their ordeal, they observe more prey being parachuted down to the jungle. Royce tells Isabelle that they must find another way to get off the planet.